Lelouch vi Britannia/Relationships
The many relationships that Lelouch vi Britannia had with other characters in Code Geass. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku Kururugi is the first and last true friend Lelouch ever had. Lelouch trusts and has faith in him more than anyone else in the world. He is even willing to go down on his knees to beg him to protect Nunnally because Suzaku is the only person he can trust and find help in, despite the fact that they were already enemies at the time. Lelouch was also hurt deeply when Suzaku decided to turn him in to the Emperor and when he thought Suzaku had betrayed him again at the Kururugi shrine. They had many face offs and Lelouch often could not bring himself to harm Suzaku after discovering that he is the pilot of the Lancelot and attempted again and again to get Suzaku to join his side. Suzaku is also the only person aside from Nunnally whom Lelouch is unwilling to use Geass upon and even when he did, he did not order him to obey him or join his side, but to live on. Lelouch and Suzaku are able to complete many impossible missions when they choose to coorperate with each other. The ascension to the throne and the plan to take over the world to complete the Zero Requiem was the best proof of how strong they could be when working together. Lelouch eventually entrusts Suzaku with everything, including the final step of the Zero Requiem, the peace of the world afterwards, and Nunnally. Suzaku has very mixed feelings for Lelouch. He sees Lelouch as his best friend but he disagrees with his methods. He had suspected Lelouch was Zero before their confrontation but decided to trust his friend, thus he was more disappointed than surprised when he finally discovered Zero's true identity. He also could not forgive Lelouch for killing Euphemia and smearing her name as a mass murderer. He is also furious that Lelouch views people as pawns and how Lelouch has forced him to live on when his secret desire is to die and the Geass often forced him to do things he had no desire to do. After the encounter with the Emperor in C's World, Suzaku completely changes his views and adopts the same approach and beliefs as Lelouch. That results are what matters, and from then on, like Lelouch, he is willing to achieve the desired results regardless of the means. Thus Suzaku decides to fight side by side with Lelouch as a faithful knight to complete the Zero Requiem they devised together. His silent tears when executing Lelouch show that despite everything that had happened, he still cared deeply for Lelouch and even after all that damage, their friendship were never truly destroyed. C.C. Kallen Kozuki Shirley Fenette Shirley Fenette was the schoolmate and friend of Lelouch. They were close friends, and Shirley often called him "Lulu." Shirley has a huge crush on Lelouch, and becomes jealous when she mistakens him and Kallen to be together. Lelouch seemed to be oblivious to her feelings towards him. Their relationship becomes complicated when Lelouch kills her father, and Lelouch, full of guilt, comforts her and they kiss. Though Shirley finds out that Lelouch killed her father, she still saves him by shooting Villetta Nu. Showing that no matter what, Lelouch is someone very dear to her. Even when she was manipulated by Mao to kill Lelouch, Shirley couldn't, due to her love for him. Plagued with guilt, Lelouch erases her memories so Shirley wouldn't have to suffer. Lelouch regrets his actions and wonders if he ever loved her. They continue to be close friends afterwards. When Jeremiah used his Geass canceler on Shirley, she remembers everything and her memories are restored. Despite everything, Shirley forgives Lelouch, and decides to try and find him to support him, as well as reunite with him. However, Shirley gets shot by Rolo before she has the chance. Lelouch finds Shirley in a pool of blood and his horrified. While dying, Shirley confesses that despite everything that happened, she would always fall in love with Lelouch all over again. Lelouch tries desperately to make her live by using his Geass, sobbing and begging Shirley to live, but she dies. This greatly impacts Lelouch, causing him to scream out in despair. This profound effect on Lelouch makes him determined to wipe out the Geass Order. Rolo Lamperouge Nunnally vi Britannia Milly Ashford Rivalz Cardemonde Nina Einstein Kaname Ohgi Charles zi Britannia Marianne vi Britannia The mother of Lelouch and Nunnally. Lelouch was visibly affected when Marianne was assassinated, as when he was a child he confronted his father and demanded why Charles couldn't have protected his mother. Besides bringing down Britannia, Lelouch's other main goal is to find out the truth behind his mother's assassination, since the palace was heavily protected. However, Lelouch finds out his mother's true nature as a selfish and superficial person, and the truth about her assassination and her Geass power. Lelouch does show some wariness after being asked by Marianne if he rejected her also after he told Charles he rejected him. This is probably due to him being torn about what to think about Marianne. Lelouch then asks her if she agrees with Charles, seeming that Lelouch wanted to know where his mother stood on her decisions. When Marianne aided Charles to trigger the Ragnarok Connection, Lelouch uses his Geass against them, berating both his parents as failures to their own children. Marianne tries to stop him but Suzaku doesn't allow it. Lelouch then has both Charles and Marianne killed after having the gods reject them. Even though Lelouch loved his mother before her death, he could not accept her and her actions. Schneizel el Britannia Schneizel el Britannia is the older half-brother of Lelouch. He is considered as Lelouch's greatest rival, including to Lelouch himself. Even though Schneizel seemed to care for Lelouch and even offered protection for him, it is nothing more than an act. He is also the only person Lelouch wasn't able to beat in chess as a child. Schneizel finds out Lelouch's identity as Zero, and when Lelouch becomes emperor, Schneizel tries to bring Lelouch down, even going as far to battle against Lelouch and try to turn Nunnally against him. Lelouch controls Schneizel with his Geass to serve Zero, showing that Lelouch had some use for Schneizel. Lelouch ensures that after his death, that Schneizel serves Zero (Suzaku) and Nunnally. Cornelia li Britannia Cornelia li Britannia is the older half-sister of Lelouch. Cornelia and Lelouch used to have a somewhat close relationship when they were younger. Believing Lelouch and Nunnally to be dead, Cornelia once lamented to Euphemia that three lives of their siblings (Clovis, Lelouch, and Nunnally) had been lost, showing that she did care for Lelouch to some extent. Under the disguise as Zero, Cornelia is determined to take him down, unaware that it is her brother, Lelouch. After killing Clovis, Lelouch seeks to ask Cornelia questions about his mother's death, whom he believes that she might know something. After Euphemia's death, Cornelia's hatred towards Zero gets stronger, and she vows to take him down. Lelouch eventually reveals his identity to Cornelia, and even though she understands his actions are for Nunnally, she is rather devastated that he had to kill Clovis and Euphemia in the process. Lelouch puts Cornelia under his Geass in order to gain some information about his mother's assassination, which Cornelia is unable to provide since she doesn't know. Lelouch later abandones her. During an assault, she is taken prisoner by the Black Knights to be brought to Lelouch, though she manages to escape. Once Lelouch becomes Emperor and he is killed by Suzaku, Cornelia calls him "Lelouch the Demon." It is unknown if she really meant it or acting as the prisoners were being freed. Their relationship seemed to be distant when they were older. Clovis la Britannia Clovis la Britannia was the older half-brother of Lelouch. Back when Lelouch was younger, he and Clovis had a relatively good relationship, as Clovis often visited him and his family, and they often played chess together. Clovis viewed Lelouch as a rival in chess, due to Lelouch always beating him. Years later, after Clovis had the Shinjuku ghetto purged and civilians massacred due to him being involved with Code R, he is ordered to call a cease fire by Lelouch, and is shocked to find out that Lelouch is alive after many years. Lelouch uses his Geass on his brother to gain information about his mother's death, but Clovis doesn't know anything, but does say that Cornelia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia might know. Clovis then begs for his life, pleading to Lelouch that even though they had different mothers, they are still family. However, Lelouch kills him. Clovis is the first casualty of Lelouch's revenge against the Britannian Imperial Family. Euphemia li Britannia Euphemia li Britannia was the younger half-sister of Lelouch. Lelouch and Euphemia seemed to have a close relationship, even when they were younger, as they often played together with Nunnally, and as Euphemia looked distressed when Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as political hostages. Euphemia was the sister Lelouch cared most about after Nunnally, and he admired her kind nature. Lelouch trusted her to the point when he revealed his identity as Zero to her when they were stranded on an island, causing Euphemia to be emotional as she realizes that he is alive. After Lelouch accidentally causes Euphemia to kill the Japanese people under the influence of his Geass, Lelouch is filled with regret and sorrow as he is forced to shoot her, claiming that Euphemia was "the first girl he ever loved." Her death deeply affects Lelouch, and is his biggest burden to bear. Sayoko Shinozaki Kyoshiro Tohdoh Taizo Kirihara Kaguya Sumeragi Diethard Ried Rakshata Chawla Gilbert G.P. Guilford Jeremiah Gottwald Villetta Nu Li Xingke Mao V.V. Category:Relationships